walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrice (TV Series)
Beatrice is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Oceanside community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Beatrice's life before the apocalypse except that she may have lived in or around the Washington D.C. area before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Swear" Beatrice is first encountered in Oceanside as the women attempt to shoot Tara. She and Tara engage in a fight and Tara gets the upper-hand and chooses to knock out Beatrice with her gun instead of killing her. Despite Tara being captured, the women choose to let her live because she did not kill Beatrice. With Tara being held in a cabin, Beatrice questions her with Natania and Kathy. That night, the women have supper and attempt to persuade Tara to stay with them in Oceanside. However, Tara wants to go back home to her girlfriend and the women offer to escort Tara back to the bridge where she last saw Heath. While in the woods, Tara flees from Beatrice and Kathy but Beatrice finds Tara and the women scuffle. With her rifle aimed at Tara, she explains about their encounters with the Saviors until she is knocked out by Cyndie. A short time later, Beatrice and Kathy arrive at the bridge and bring Cyndie back home after Tara successfully escapes. "Something They Need" Beatrice appears when bombs begin to go off in the outskirts of Oceanside, as she is running, she and Kathy are stopped by Daryl and Jesus and are told to put hands behind they're head. They obey them and is brought to the woods with the other Oceanside residents. When Natania and Cyndie talk about fighting the Saviors, Beatrice seems somewhat interested, and suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. Shortly after, she is among the survivors to help defend the Oceanside residents from walkers. Rick’s group and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Beatrice shakes hands with Rick. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick’s group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. After the deal is over, Beatrice watches as the Alexandrians take their guns. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Beatrice is among the group of Oceansiders to inspect the truck brought to the community's outskirts by Aaron and Enid. She surrounds Aaron and Enid as Cyndie mourns over Natania's death. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Beatrice is present when Cyndie must decide whether to kill Aaron and Enid or not, and Rachel suggests that they kill them, but Cyndie lets them live, and Beatrice, along with the Oceansiders escort Aaron and Enid out, refusing to join the fight against the Saviors, and warns them never to come back. "Worth" Beatrice is seen with the women of Oceanside returning from fishing, an emaciated and weak Aaron kills a walker that appears nearby before collapsing. Having been spotted in the area often by the women, Aaron is ignored except for Beatrice to tell him to find something to drink. Later, Beatrice and the residents find an exhausted Aaron, begging them to join the fight against the Saviors as they would otherwise continue to be fearful of the outside world. "Wrath" Although unseen, Beatrice alongside Kathy, Rachel, Cyndie, and the rest of Oceanside threw Molotov cocktails at Saviors coming to ambush the Militia at Hilltop and most likely helped rebuild the communities. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from Oceanside to the work camp along with several other residents, Beatrice is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning, as Rick travels throughout the camp, Beatrice and Kathy receive weapons from Rosita at the camp's armory. Later that day, at the lumber yard, Beatrice is among the first to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron from a group of zombies that had suddenly ambushed the lumber yard. "Warning Signs" Beatrice will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beatrice has killed: * Justin (Alive, alongside fellow members of Oceanside) * At least 12 unnamed Saviors (Alongside fellow members of Oceanside) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 * "How It's Gotta Be" * "The Lost and the Plunderers" * "Worth" * "Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 * "The Bridge" (No Lines) * "Warning Signs" Category:Oceanside Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters